


The Day You Died

by MintSauce



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Ian and Mickey one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Died

The day you died, I lost myself.

I listened to some girls I didn't know on the corner of the street talking about how sad it was. That moment I heard, I didn't believe it. Not until I got home and heard Mandy crying in her bedroom.

The day you died, I trashed my room until I found that shirt you hadn't meant to leave. I put it on even though it was too tight, even though it was uncomfortable, it sort of reminded me of how I always felt. Uncomfortable. I put it on because if I tried, I could still imagine that it smelt like you.

The day you died I made sure that there was a gun on the table when I punched him in the face. I made sure he was listening to me when I told him I was gay, made sure he heard. The day you died, I had a smile on my face when my father shot me.

The day you died was the day I died. Because I didn't want to live as Mickey Milkovich anymore.


End file.
